


Anxiety day

by Koguma02



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon's only mentionned, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, also yes rockstar truly is a baby, lots of headcanons, rockstar always swears it's mandatory at that point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koguma02/pseuds/Koguma02
Summary: Rockstar passed as an overconfident musician to everyone's eyes but few actually knew that he was occasionally struck with anxiety... Too bad it had to happen on a morning of an important day.
Relationships: Mint Choco Cookie/Rockstar Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 14





	Anxiety day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! Back at it with a mintrock fic ! A smaller one this time, just a little window into their somewhat daily life.
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it ! Enjoy !

Tightening his bow’s hair, covering it in rosin, tuning his violin… That was the routine Mint Choco had been accomplishing almost daily for the last eighteen years, slowly mastering these techniques to the point where he was now. Lately recognized as a young genius of his field, he was now far from the time where he needed his professor to do all of that for him.  
His skills steadily growing with each year, the warm-ups that always concluded his routine had progressively gotten harder, from the basics of the few notes he knew how to play as a six years old to a whole piece of his own composition. As a young child, he never would have thought that he would one day use his own music as daily exercises, yet here he was. So many things had changed since then.

Yet fame and reputation had not managed to take a toll on his habit to play in his pajamas in the early morning. He was sitting on a chair in his living room today like almost two decades earlier, rehearsing his well known pieces to warm his fingers, hands and wrists up.   
His behavior had not changed but his surroundings had. In place of his parents’ fancy house, he was now living in a much smaller, simpler yet cozier flat. Gone was the coldness of marble walls and the large spaces they surrounded as it had been replaced by the comfortable warmth of the four small rooms of the tiniest appartment, although the sole, he had ever lived in.   
The dark brown paint of the walls was covered up by many posters of bands and musical events. One of them was notifying the dates of his own first tour, which he kept bittersweet memories of, but the many else’s were rather centered on rock’n’roll. Just like his housing, his daily companions had also greatly changed.

He was now sharing his life with the one person he could very well imagine spending the rest of his days with. The man that had been his boyfriend for many long years, Rockstar.  
And as he was stretching his fingers before starting the next piece he wanted to play, the door to the bathroom suddenly burst open, revealing the messy haired individual in question.

« Mint Choco. Hug me. »

Such kind of blunt interruption was also part of the things that had greatly changed in the violinist’s life.

« Okay but… Why ? » He asked, putting his bow on the music stand in front of him.

« You don’t need a fucking reason ! Just hug me ! »

The musician raised an eyebrow, unable to decide if he should laugh or be scared. He ended up getting up, putting his instrument down on his chair, and walked over to his boyfriend. The rocker embraced him tightly the moment he wrapped his own arms around his shoulders.  
Although sudden and unexplained, Mint Choco couldn’t lie. This was a comfortable situation to be in. Rockstar was just getting out of the shower and was still warm from the hot water, while the fabric of the large sweater he had borrowed from _his side of the closet_ was soft to bury his chin in.

« Soo… Why do you need a hug so badly ? » The violinist inquired once again.

« Shut up. » was the only muffled answer he got back.

Curious more than worried at this point – after all why would Rockstar hug him like that if he was angry at him ? –, Mint Choco pulled away, forcing the guitarist’s face out of his shoulder. The violinist instantly noticed the red irritation around his boyfriend’s eyelids, indicating his many failed attempts at applying eye liner.

« Hey ! Don’t go away like that ! » Rockstar immediately grumbled, forcing his way back against him.

« Anxiety day, today ? »

Mint Choco had to wait a few seconds before hearing a faint « mh-mh ». He let out a small sigh before plunging the tip of his fingers into his boyfriend’s dense hair, gently running them down the back of his head.

« You’ll be okay, Starlight. Whatever you need to face today. »

The guitarist just kept nuzzling his head against him as a mean of answer. The violinist continued to run his fingers down his hair, massaging his head in the process, softly shushing as he knew that oddly enough, it comforted Rockstar.

« We can cuddle for a bit if you want. »

His lover immediately nodded and they both walked over to the couch where the rocker curled up against him the moment he sat down. Mint Choco gently moved into a more comfortable position before wrapping his one of his arm around him and letting him rest his head on his chest.  
They both stayed mute as Rockstar silently listened to his steady heartbeat, the violinist still running his fingers down his thick hair.

« You only have a venue visit to do today, if I remember correctly. No concert, at least. » Mint Choco finally announced with a soft tone.

« Mh-mh. » He mumbled, fiddling his boyfriend’s sweater sleeve with one hand. « But I have to go there and… Talk there and… There will be my manager and stuff… I don’t like administrative stuff…

-Believe me though, you’d much rather have all of the technicalities sorted out before the big day rather than being surprised last minute. It had happened to me several times during my tour. »

Rockstar kept on stubbornly grumbling his disagreement, making his lover smile with a faint smirk of pity. Who whould have thought that between the two of them, it was the overconfident rocker that was occasionally struck with social anxiety ? But his past had just formed him that way…   
Mint Choco knew he would recover from it. He just needed some comforting right now. Too bad it had to happen the day he had to settle down such important deal.

« You’re strong, Starlight. Very strong. I know that you’ll make it through. It’s just boring talk.

-And sound set-up.

-And sound set-up. » He repeated. « Hey, that’s a part you like, at least.

-But I don’t feel like it todaaay… I wan’ stay on this couch and… Just cuddle. »

The violinist didn’t really know how to deal with that yet. It was a matter of the wrong mood arriving at the wrong time and hugs could only do so much.

« Where are you going ? The town’s concert hall knows you by now. » He decided to change the subject.

« Next town over. » He grumbled, still playing with the edge of Mint Choco’s sleeve. « Y’know, the big contract I talked about. It’s there. »

He knew exactly what he was talking about. Rockstar’s manager had obtained him the right to give a few representations in the slightly bigger neighboring city. The violinist was aware that his own career in classical music was nothing like his lover’s rock career but if he knew anything about rising fame and popularity, then this was surely the last big step before Rockstar would be proposed a real tour around the country. He had already gotten his first album out after all.

« Can you come with me ? » The guitarist suddenly asked, turning his head toward him.

This was the question Mint Choco hoped he would not to ask.

« I can’t. I promised Cinnamon I would be coming to see his magic show this afternoon.

-Buuut… Mintyyyyy… » He began whining in an exaggerated sad tone.

« Hey, you’re a big boy ! You can go there alone.

-Cinnamon is a big boy too.

-I promised him, Starlight. And I haven’t seen him in weeks. I miss him ! »

Rockstar pouted but the violinist knew he was just fooling around at this point. It was his way to deal with his anxiety after all. Asking for affection or just playing it off.

« I don’t know what you find to that guy…

-Ooh, do we have a jealous man in the room ? » He jokingly asked, stroking his boyfriend’s cheeks.

« But he’s so childish ! Like, he’s only a year younger than us but he still acts like a child !

-You’re the one acting like a child right now, you know ? »

That cut him right off but the rocker ended up smiling anyway.

« Lemme have it. » He mumbled, going back to playing with the edge of his sleeve.

« As for Cinnamon, it’s a street performing bond. It’s a… special kind of relationship. » Mint Choco tempted to explain.

« Wooow, very scientific… » He grumbled again, although the violinist could hear hints of a smile in his voice.

Yet he didn’t have another explaination. Cinnamon and him had found each other during the months he had been living out on the street. The younger boy was performing his magic tricks to earn a few coins and he was doing the same thing with his violin. Both of their precarious situation had led them to talk and support each other, to the point where they had occasionnally performed together, enhancing each other’s act to grab more people’s attention. Fate had made so both of them would continue on working in their respective field but they had never let each other part way too much.  
Despite the childishness Mint Choco couldn’t deny Cinnamon had, the violinist had always found him endearing and their friendship was still as strong as ever despite the bettering of their living situation. Cinnamon was nowhere as popular as he was himself in the music world, although the violinist didn’t have much knowledge on how the magic show business worked. Maybe was it normal for the young magician to still perform in small gatherings. Mint Choco was eager to help him achieve his dream either way.

A quick glance to the clock on the wall got him out of his thoughts, informing him that his boyfriend would end up being late if they kept on doing nothing but cuddling.

« It’s almost time for your manager to come get you, Starlight. You should get ready. » He announced, straightening up.

Yet his lover didn’t move, still laying his head against him.

« Come on, darling. » He tried to motivate him, moving him away from his torso. « Do you want me to help you with your make-up ? »

Rockstar finally sat up, quickly running his hands through his hair to neaten it up.

« Nah, I’ll be fine. I can do without it today. »

Mint Choco smiled fully. He laid his hands on his boyfriend’s cheeks, stopping him as he was getting up and laid a soft kiss on his lips.

« And don’t forget. » He muttered as he pulled away, locking his eyes into his lover’s. « You’re the star that lights up my heart, Starlight. You’ll be great and you’ll get through this in no time. »

Rockstar chuckled, recognizing Mint Choco’s quote from his own love declaration to him, before going at it for a second kiss. The violinist enjoyed it fully, gently rubbing his cheeks with the tip of his fingers.

« But you won’t be there tonight… » He mumbled.

« Oh, I will ! Cinnamon’s show is in the afternoon. He performs in a park around here so it can’t be scheduled too late. »

A light of excitement suddenly lit up his boyfriend’s grey eyes.

« And I may even cook you something special for your troubles… » Mint Choco continued, amused as Rockstar’s smile grew bigger.

« And lotsa cuddles.

-And lots of cuddles. » He repeated, finally letting go of his cheeks. « Now go. And don’t forget that even if ‘you may be on the other side of the world, I’m only one phone call away from your heart.’ »

That quote was from one of the rocker’s composition, a love song he had written during the violinist’s first tour. It was never made official nor explicit, Rockstar having never even truly shown it to him, but there had never been any doubt about who the lyrics were referring to.   
These unexpected words visibly suprised him and he quickly wore the sweetest smile Mint Choco had seen him show during this morning.

« I love you, Thin Mint. » The guitarist finally let out, grabbing his guitar case and his keys before heading toward the front door. « See ya later.

-I love you too, Starlight. Good luck. See you this evening. »

The door finally closed on Rockstar’s smiling face and the violinist was left alone in the small flat. It was only then that he realized his cheeks were burning red.

What could he say, after all ? He just loved him so much.

He however had to get ready himself and he walked over to the bedroom. He planned on surprising Cinnamon by taking him to eat out before his show. And who knows, maybe would he ask him if hexes were part of his magic capabilities. He really wanted Rockstar to have a good day.


End file.
